


Meant To Live

by SassQueen_x



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, Revolution (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Public Sex, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 21:03:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassQueen_x/pseuds/SassQueen_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nicknames AU: Bass and Miles go to the bar like every Friday night, not looking for any trouble. Okay, Miles wasn't, but Bass on the other hand... Mandy/Monroe. Nora/Miles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meant To Live

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dragomir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragomir/gifts).



> Hey guys, it’s a new story! I’m beginning to post my M&M (Monroe/Mandy) stuff over on tumblr, fanfiction(dot)net and, eventually, LJ. I’ve started to create pictures of these two with the lovely paint program, and that will go on tumblr as well. 
> 
> Warning: Erotic Romance. Don’t care for it, then don’t read. 
> 
> This is an AU, wherein the blackout never happened. Any instances in the Nicknames’ ‘verse may or may not be included. I own nothing.

        Miles Matheson and Sebastian Monroe did everything together. Ever since they were kids, they were inseparable. They moved into the same neighborhood as children, and from there it was history. From baseball in middle school and football in high school, to joining the Marine Corps after they graduated, these two stuck with each other through thick and thin.

Their most favorite place to go to was one of the bars in Port Royal, just off their home base. Every Friday night, both Marines would head out for a few drinks. It was a casual thing—rarely did they ever have dates. Bass was seeing that Susan girl for a bit, and even had invited her to get drinks one Friday night. Miles wasn’t very happy with the fact that he would be a third wheel, so he too brought a date along. (He had a few years on Nora, but that much didn’t matter, especially not to the older Marine. They were good friends, and had been for a few years.)

Much to the blonde’s disapproval, however, it had been close to an hour and his date still hadn’t shown up. Miles had given up on trying to convince his best friend that maybe she would just be running late. The dark-haired man was now playing tonsil hockey with his date, and could care less about Bass and his shot glass that never seemed to be empty for too long.

By the time Miles went to get him and his date another drink, Monroe was nowhere to be found. The older Marine’s eyebrow furrowed; just where did he run off to?

What he didn’t see was Bass leering over a pretty little brunette as she suggestively leant over the pool table to make her move, obviously aware that she had a captive audience.

                                                                                                

                                                                                                                   o—o—o

                Sebastian grumbled under his breath as he tried to look anywhere but right next to him. The fact that Miles was having more fun than him was a disappointment. If Bass was miserable, then his best friend damn well should be just as miserable, not panting against his date’s lips as his hands traveled up her top.

Nora’s lips parted from Miles, her forehead resting against his as she tried to regain her breath. Her date held her by the waist with one arm, with his free hand trying to unhook her bra.

Oh this _so_ wasn’t fair, the younger Marine hid his face in exasperation. Why couldn’t he get that lucky tonight? Bass sighed and picked his glass back up, draining its contents in a single gulp. He then nodded to the bartender before hopping off his bar stool to head towards the longue area. Why weren’t Miles and Nora back here, for God’s sake? There was a curtained alcove for that very reason, as well as the massive couches and the games—pool, darts, poker tables—the works.

Sebastian padded to the back area and studied the girls around him. None of them were that attractive, unfortunately. Of course, that was until he saw a petite brunette with a pool cue in her hand, sauntering to the other side of the table for better leverage.  She was dressed in a gray cardigan, the top two buttons left open to show the red camisole top she had underneath that. (One that gave her amazing cleavage, she would admit proudly.) Bass’ eyes dropped down to her long, gorgeous legs. She was wearing a black pencil skirt that stopped barely above her knees. She obviously didn’t come here looking like that on accident.

Resisting the urge to let out a wolfish whistle, the blonde Marine went up to her, still leering appreciatively.

“And what do I owe this pleasant surprise to?” the brunette asked, her chest hovering over the table as she looked back at Bass. “Saw you staring at me. Are you enjoying the view?”

“How can I _not_?” Sebastian raised an eyebrow as she finally made her shot. “You look amazing under this lighting, by the way.”

“I’ll bet you say that to every girl you meet in a bar,” she placed the pool cue down to let the other players have their turns. Of course, they were all too busy staring at the bombshell diva with the amazing breasts and legs to fully concentrate on the game. All a part of her evil scheme, naturally.

“Well, I do when they look as good as you do,” Bass began, a growl vibrating low in his throat. The young woman circled around him like a tigress on the hunt, which gave him a _very_ private viewing down her top. “You got a name?” he asked, now giving her backside a good look-over.

She stopped in front of him and tilted her head to the side, an adorable smirk gracing her lips. “Amanda Cooper.” As the brunette offered him her hand, he ducked his head to kiss the back of it.

“What a lovely name for a lovely creature like yourself,” Sebastian grinned down at her, just in time to catch the blush on her cheeks.

“Are you going to reciprocate, big boy?” Amanda teased sweetly.

“Sebastian Monroe, but you can call me Bass,” the blonde told her, holding his arm out for her to accept. “Care to grab a drink with me?”

Mandy looked back at the pool table, and then met her big brown eyes with his clear blue eyes. “Well, I’d much rather screw you on this table, but I don’t think the other players would like that very much.” She pouted, looping her arm through Bass’. His grin was infectious as ever, and the bulge in his pants was getting hard to ignore.

“They gotta move sometime, m’dear,” Sebastian supplied, leading her back over towards the bar. The Marine had to do a double take as his best friend and his date hurried off to the back where they once were, heading directly for the curtained off alcove.

The brunette watched the blonde with an amused smirk. “Let me guess: Your friends ditch you to screw each other’s brains out?”

“I don’t even want to think about that right now,” Bass told her, sliding his hand down to rest on her lower back. “I just wanna have a drink with the beauty I’ve got right here.”

Mandy eyed him warily. “Are you just saying this ‘cause you want to get laid tonight?”

“Absolutely!” The Marine swatted at the brunette’s behind, grinning wolfishly. “Of course, I really want take you out on a few dates, depending on how you feel about dating a guy you met at a bar.”

The brunette’s heart began to race as Bass’ hand settled back down on the small of her back. “I think that could be arranged,” she stretched onto her tiptoes and pecked at his lips. They had come to a stop in the middle of the room, just staring back at each other with a fiery passion.

Bass held onto her waist as he kissed her soundly, that familiar twitch back in his cock. Mandy felt his erection rising against her thigh, and damn if she didn’t feel proud. Their kiss lasted for quite some time. By the time they finished, both of them were gasping for air and holding each other close.

“What do you say we skip those drinks and head back to my place?” Mandy asked, practically panting in his ear.

“God yes,” the Marine, whispered back, his voice husky and warm against her neck. “I seriously would hate to be in the same house as my roommate tonight, anyway. Those two get loud, trust me.”

The brunette chuckled, giving the blonde another sound kiss. “Well, I don’t have any roommates. We can be as loud as we wanna be, wherever we wanna be.”

Without another word, Sebastian scooped Mandy up and carried her out of the bar and to the parking lot. He and Miles had driven together, so he was screwed if this date went bad… And not in the way he wanted to be, either.

                                                                                               

                                                                                                                            o—o—o

                Nora’s back pressed further into the back of the couch as Miles slammed into her with much more force than necessary. The Latina didn’t mind much; hell, she really didn’t mind at all. She grasped his shoulders, a pleasured groan just dying to escape.

The dark-haired Marine’s breathing hitched in his chest as he looked down at Nora. While he was still pounding inside of her, his hands went up to cup her full breasts. He gently squeezed one of them, a particularly loud moan eliciting from his date. Miles had to keep himself from going out just a little longer as he pulled at her nipples, shushing into her hair to quiet down a much longer groan of appreciation.

Miles dipped his head down to rest on the crook of Nora’s neck as he poured himself into her, his cries muffled against her warm skin.

The two of them just sat there, completely elated. He hadn’t bothered pulling out of her quite yet, he just settled for kissing her everywhere he could damn well reach.

“Miles, maybe we should go check on Bass. He’s like a little kid; he gets destructive whenever he’s left alone for too long,” Nora whispered to her lover, making him scoff just a bit.

“Nor, is there something you’re not telling me?” Miles asked, both sets of brown eyes locking instantly.

The Latina’s eyes grew as wide as saucers at the Marine’s accusation. “Hell no! But his date _did_ stand him up, you know. Think about what kind of trouble he could get himself into.”

Her lover just groaned and gave her a gentle kiss before pulling out. “Fine. But you so owe me later if we came out of this room for nothing.”

Nora smirked. “Miles if we come out of this room for nothing we can just go back to your house and not have to worry about someone barging in on us.”

Miles snorted in disbelief. “’Cept for Bass, but maybe he’ll have found someone else to bother for the night,” the Marine grabbed his boxers and hiked them up, just as he did with his jeans.

The Latina slipped her simple dress back on and padded over to the dark-haired man, stretching to peck at his lips. “You still look badass, Miles. Especially with the just-fucked hair.”

The Marine gave her a simple smirk in response, reaching over her to take the clip out of her hair, dark tendrils falling back in place. “Yeah, you’re just lucky that yours isn’t as bad,” he added, running his fingers through her hair.

Miles and Nora walked out of the room to find Bass but, of course, couldn’t find him anywhere.

“Jesus Christ, Bass, where are you?” the older Marine growled as he fished in his pocket for his phone. What he was about to interrupt just might get him killed…

                                                                                  

                                                                                                                         o—o—o

                Bass was having the time of his life with this damn woman. She was quite the catch, a great kisser, and _definitely_ amazing in bed. Mandy was willing to do whatever kind of position, despite her inexperience.

They had tried pretty much everything under the sun, and _still_ weren’t done yet. By the time Miles called, they were right in the middle of another round.

Mandy rolled her shoulders back against the blonde, tilting her head to meet her lips with his. Their hips rocked in a rhythm that had both of them hot and bothered from the start. Bass pushed himself further into her backside and moaned into her lips. This was paradise; he’d never want to go home at this rate.

The two of them almost didn’t hear his phone go off. They just kept rocking against each other, panting in between kisses. Bass was encouraging her to be louder by touching her in the most sensitive areas. He started by tentatively pulling and kissing her breasts, which made her squirm and beg for more. And then everything became _much_ more personal as his fingers shot up between her legs. One finger turned into two, swiping across her insides in the most tantalizing way.

Sebastian growled low in his throat as his ringtone finally registered. “I’ll kill whoever that is…” He began kissing her hungrily, “string them by their toes, how’s that?”

“Don’t answer it,” Mandy moaned as he nibbled on her earlobe and slid his finger inside and back out of her again.

Bass brought her back against the bedroom wall once again, slamming into her rough enough to bring tears to her eyes. “I’m not hurting you, am I?” he whispered into her ear, making her shiver against him.

“Just don’t stop,” the brunette cried in a exasperated tone. “ _Never_ stop.”

Sebastian grinned and brought his hands back up to cup her breasts. “I think that can be arranged,” he murmured, letting out a sigh of relief as his phone finally stopped ringing.

Mandy came spiraling downward after all of those intimate touches and totally lost herself in Monroe. He knew how to use his hands, and he knew exactly _where_ to use his hands. Bass found his release directly after her, muffling his orgasm into her hair.

As the Marine and his girl separated, she could hardly move her legs. Bass looked back at Mandy after he moved to flop back down in bed, concern etching across his face. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah. Just feeling a little like jello at the moment…” Mandy replied, her face flushing.

Sebastian grinned and scooped her up into his arms bridal-style. “Need a ride back to bed?” He pressed a kiss to her forehead as she nodded and tucked her head into the crook of his neck.

The brunette watched from her bed as the blonde Marine released her and went back over to their pile of clothes on the floor, still stark nude, she might add. “What are you doing?” she asked, tilting her head with a smile.

“Going to see who called me,” Bass took his phone out of the back pocket on his jeans and checked for missed calls. “Well, well,” he added with a tiny grin, “looks like Miles finally resurfaced and was looking for me. Got a call and two texts…”

He shot him a text back, telling him that he would be back in the morning. Oh, and to have fun with Nora; you only live once, after all.

Sebastian joined his partner back in bed after turning his phone off for the night. “No more interruptions. Just us,” he added before plopping on the bed next to her, mounting her for a rather lengthy kiss. “So, you’re an amazing kisser, give amazing blow-jobs, and you’re perfectly tight in _all_ the right places. You never cease to surprise me…”

“And I’ll be an amazing girlfriend,” Mandy smiled back at him, wrapping her arms around his neck as he began to kiss his way down her body.

“What are you talking about?” Bass asked, picking his head up from where he was kissing her belly button. “You already are.”

                                                                                           

                                                                                                                      o—o—o

                Years down the road, both couples were still perfectly happy. The Mathesons and the Monroes spent every holiday together, and even kept the tradition of going out on Friday nights. Of course, a baby sitter had to come in at one point and Charlie, Miles’ niece, was the perfect candidate. She and Danny had started living with Miles, Nora, and their son after Rachel and Ben started fighting. They were still trying to work through their relationship, but it just was so much easier without the children there to see them fighting every day.

The favor was returned when both couples decided to go on a vacation without their children. Four-year-old Claire and six-year-old Miles the second, as well as Mandy and Bass’ three-year-old Miranda and seven-year-old Michela all went to see Uncle Ben and Aunt Rachel. Danny was happy to not be the baby anymore, and Charlie was practically pulling her hair out at the fact that now she had five little ones to look after. (Hey, she had Danny to take care of, and they meant just as much to her as her little brother did.)

After all, they were family, no matter how they got there in the first place.

**Author's Note:**

> How the heck is smut so easy to write when it comes to David and Billy? My God! Well, I hope that everyone enjoyed.


End file.
